


This is Right

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Cute, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith is insecure, M/M, Slow Dancing, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Lance and Keith's relationship is nobody's damn business.





	This is Right

 

Keith breathed out, letting Lance lead him across the ball room. Lance looked down at him with a breathless laugh.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Because, I can't dance," Keith huffed, "And I'm the only purple person in this entire ballroom."

"Who cares?" Lance laughed. He leaned his forehead against Keith's for a moment. "Pretend it's just us."

Keith closed his eyes, letting the music suck him in. When he opened his eyes again, all he could see was Lance. Lance was the only one that mattered. The only thing that he wanted.

He didn't know how to dance, but that was okay. Just like being purple, and furry was okay. Lance told him that. Lance promised him that.

Lance watched Keith closely. His eyes flickered to the Alteans around them. None of them noticed, none of them cared. Why couldn't he get Keith to understand that their relationship was okay - more than okay.

Their relationship was like the moon and the stars. It was perfect. He didn't know how to show Keith that.

Lance pulled Keith closer, humming and smiling when Keith's hand slid so he was hugging Lance's shoulder.

Lance's hand around Keith's waist was warm, Keith could feel it through his clothes. He sighed, smiling for the first time that night.

And Lance relaxed.

And Keith relaxed.

And they danced. Because, fuck anyone who told them that this was wrong.


End file.
